


Break Time

by orphan_account



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, panty thinks she's slick smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panty decides her sort-of-girlfriend needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is only my second fic so it's not that good but enjoy i guess

Panty smirked at herself in the reflection of her small compact mirror. _God_ , she looked sexy, how could her sort-of-girlfriend, sort-of-fuckbuddy refuse her? She was, in fact, wearing an outfit that  she knew the demoness would love: a very, _very_ short black skirt, a matching bustier and black thigh high boots. It was simple, sexy, and with the right accessories, kind of chic. Even, if her sister and Garterbelt insisted she looked like a hooker.

After reapplying her lipgloss one last time, Panty stepped out of her car and preceded to the front door of the Daemon Sister's manor. And of fucking course, it's Scanty's bitch sister who answers the door. 

Kneesocks looks the angel up and down and crinkles her nose before  attempting to slam the door in her face. Panty, however, jams her foot in the doorframe before she can shut it. Admittedly, this isn't as easy as it looks on T.V because it hurts like _fuck_. "Oh fucking no you don't, bitch!"

"Kneesocks, darling, who is at the door?"

The blue haired demoness lets out a defeated sigh. "Sister, dear, that would be your.... _harlot_."

"Real fucking funny, bitch! I-" Before the blonde can continue speaking she's interrupted by her lover's voice. "Sister, darling, I will take it from here."

Kneesocks glares at the angel before looking back to her sister. Scanty only gives a curt nod and the demoness reluctantly walks away, leaving the two alone. Together. Panty resists the urge to snicker. 

"I'm so close to beating the shit out your sister, babe."

Scanty responds with a long, tired sigh and leans against the doorframe, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looks stressed. "Panty, do you need something? I'm very busy at the moment." 

The blonde only grins and throws her arms around the demoness' neck. "Aww, don't pretend you're not happy to see me!" Panty kisses the corner of her mouth. "Besides, I can help you relax." She says with a wink.

Scanty blushes slightly and looks away from the blonde's gaze. "I don't know...."

The angel lets out an indignant huff. "Oh come on! Why be doing paperwork and when you _can_ be doing..." Panty 'seductively' gestured to her body. " _ **This**_."

Scanty rolled her eyes and felt her lips curl into a smile. This girl tried so hard to be seductive but she was really just a huge dork. It really was quite endearing.

"If I decline your offer?"

Panty smirks. "You won't."

The demoness lets out defeated sigh, she couldn't argue with that.  "In that case, would like to come in?" She purrs.

"Fuck yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch my reference at the end?


End file.
